


Hides Behind A Video Camera

by PigSlay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fans know the Night Changes video is to make it look like they’re going on a date with the members of One Direction. What they don’t know is who’s behind the camera at each part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hides Behind A Video Camera

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know One Direction. Alright, I realize in the BTS video they said that Ben is the one each member goes on a “date” with for Night Changes, but I’ve chosen to ignore it for the purpose of this fic. I’ve also chosen to ignore the fact that the person holding Louis’ hand in his scene was white for the purpose of this fic. Also, I write “amoung” instead of “among” but everything else is using the American spelling. I know, I’m weird, but I’ve always liked the British spelling of amoung better. ANYWAY, enjoy.

The record button was pressed again to pause the video. They had just finished taping Louis’ scene and they were taking a quick break. Zayn got out of the car Louis was in and started leading him to the building where the snacks were. They had went sort of backwards with Louis’ scene – they did the cop arresting him first and _then_ the rest of the driving scene. “I still don’t get why they trust you to drive a car after wrecking the others in previous videos,” Zayn said, grabbing Louis’ hand.

Louis stuck his tongue out at him. “You’re just jealous your date in the video isn’t going to be as awesome as mine is.”

Zayn chuckled at that. “Please. Who would ever prefer driving around aimlessly to going out to eat at a nice romantic diner?”

There was a moment of silence and then Louis asked “wanna go drive around aimlessly when we’re done here?”

“Oh definitely,” Zayn responded and they smiled at each other for a few moments. The two of them then went to get some snacks, now inside the building, and just sat and talked to each other for a little bit.

A few minutes later, after they’d finished their snacks, someone appeared.

“Okay Zayn,” Ben Winston said, turning the two boys away from each other. “We’re gonna do your scene now. Louis you ready?”

“Oh I’m always ready for Zayn to stare at me lovingly,” Louis responded, wiggling his eyebrows. Zayn rolled his eyes and gave Louis a light shove, but a smile creeped up on his lips anyway.

The two of them started to stand up but then Ben stopped them. “That’s okay, you can stay sitting there. We’ll just bring the prop food in here.”

“Question,” Louis raised his hand, but didn’t actually wait for a response from Ben. “Is the prop food real or plastic? And if it’s real, am I allowed to actually eat it?” Zayn snickered. Niall may have the popularity amoung the fans as the big eater, but Louis was the real one deserving of that title in Zayn’s opinion.

Ben put on an unreadable expression but then decided to say “yes, they're real, and fine, you can eat them.” Louis clapped excitedly. “The music should drown out your chewing sounds when we edit it.”

“I don’t know,” Zayn smiled. “Louis is a pretty loud eater.”

“Oh shut it,” Louis was now the one giving Zayn a light shove. “Be nicer on our date.” Zayn couldn’t stop laughing, but eventually had to when the camera started rolling, Louis seated closely behind it.

Zayn found it so much easier to look fondly at Louis than just any random person, even though any random person is exactly who would be watching this video and imagining him making that face at them. Sure enough, as Zayn had predicted, Louis was a loud as heck eater. During the scene Zayn passed the noodles to his date, Louis crammed it all in. It was truly an understatement when Zayn had to act like there was only a ‘little’ bit of a mess on his face. He had to re-do that several times because he couldn’t stop laughing at Louis’ mouth being stuffed with noodles. The hardest part came when the date went ‘wrong’ and he had to pretend one of Louis’ ex-boyfriends (he assumed) found them and was tearing him to bits. It was hard because Zayn knew that if that situation had ever really happened, he wouldn’t have taken that sitting down, and Louis _definitely_ wouldn’t have taken it sitting down, no matter who the ex was.

“You know, you’re kind of right actually,” Louis said after they were done with Zayn’s scene. They were in the bathroom together so Zayn could wash off his hair, though a lot of the alcohol and noodles had already spilled on the floor on the way to the bathroom. “Your scene definitely tastes better than my scene.”

Zayn laughed, washing off the last of the alcohol and noodles. “So does that mean you _don’t_ wanna go drive around aimlessly now?”

“Oh heck no,” Louis shook his head automatically. “We’re definitely doing that.”

Zayn laughed again. This was definitely the most fun video shoot they’d ever done. He was so glad he got to do it with Louis too, and once it was finalized he’d get to watch it over and over again and remember that time he and Louis went on a date during a video shoot.

***

Harry was enjoying every minute of this. Okay, he wasn’t enjoying the fact that Niall had to catch on fire in his scene tomorrow, or that he had to see him in a cast. Even though it was only fake, Harry didn’t like seeing Niall in a cast. It was bad enough when he had to have hip surgery earlier that year and couldn’t walk properly for a while. Harry hated the image of his beloved Niall ever being in any pain, but the image that Harry would be there to help him if the time came around lightened Harry’s mood a little bit. He was glad he got to ice skate with Niall for his scene. It reminded him of their very first date a few years ago. Of course, Harry had been a lot clumsier then, and Niall soon joined him on the ground because he was laughing so hard he fell, but it was still nice to re-live all the same.

“You know,” Niall said after they were done with Harry’s scene and taking off their fake casts. “This scene is ridiculous because nobody with a right mind would _ever_ agree to doing that thing. Especially not with you.”

“Heeey,” Harry responded, slightly offended. “I’ve gotten better in the last few years you know.”

“Yeah but I still know your strengths and weaknesses,” Niall pressed on. “And that, let me tell you, is _definitely_ a weakness begging to happen.”

Harry smirked. “Does that mean you want to try it later?”

Niall laughed, but looked scared suddenly. “Heck no. I don’t wanna end up in actual casts, thank you very much.”

“True,” Harry nodded. “Me neither. Can we still go to an actual ice skating rink though? To re-live our first date and all?”

“Maybe,” Niall considered. “We’ll see.” Harry counted that response as a success.

A few minutes later they did actually decide to go ice skating together. Before they could get ready to go though, Ben Winston intercepted them. “Don’t forget guys. We meet at the studio I gave you the address of to do Niall’s scene tomorrow.”

“Got it!” Harry yelled back.

“See ya!” Niall yelled, pulling Harry along with him to go to their car and head to an actual ice skating rink. It was really like their first date all over again, in Harry’s opinion. Okay, minus the part where on their first date he fell embarrassingly, but other than that, it was just like old times. “You know,” Niall said a few minutes into it. “This is definitely the best music video we’ve ever done in my opinion. Because I got to share it with you.”

Harry looked at him judgingly. “You get to share _all_ our music videos with me.”

Niall pushed him lightly, which made Harry laugh. “Yeah, yeah. You know what I mean. We got to go on a date together and get paid for it. And we’re gonna make a lot of fans happy as well.” Harry smiled, then remembered something and laughed. “What?” Niall asked.

“Oh, just wait until your scene tomorrow.” Harry wiggled his eyebrows. “It’s gonna be great.”

Niall looked at him with a bit of concern but chose not to say anything, and the two of them just kept skating until it got too late.

_The next day…_

As soon as Harry stepped into the door with Ben close behind him, Niall started cackling loudly. “Wha – what in the world is _that_?”

Harry knew Niall would react this way but he put on his best offended face anyway. “I think I look gorgeous personally.” That just led to more cackling from Niall. “This is the worst date I’ve ever been on already.” Harry was dressed in a long dress for the video. He hadn’t come in with Niall because Ben said he didn’t want to ‘embarrass’ him. Whatever. Harry actually kind of liked the feeling of dresses.

A few minutes later, after Niall had _finally_ stopped laughing as loudly, Ben started recording. It was hard because Niall still had moments where he couldn’t not laugh at Harry in his dress, but eventually they got it done.

“You poured smoothie all over my dress!” Harry whined when it was over. “What kind of boyfriend are you?”

Through more laughs, Harry thought he heard Niall say ‘the best kind’. Niall cleared his throat and said “come on, take that thing off and let’s go somewhere.”

“Fine. After it comes back from the cleaners though, I’m keeping the dress.”

A few days later, the video was finalized and uploaded to the One Direction Vevo. It made all the boys happy to know that they got to do it with the loves of their lives, and that it’d also make many fans happy as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I was originally going to have Sophiam do it as well but I just couldn't find inspiration about what to say for their part. :( I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed the rest of it anyway though...


End file.
